Medusa
Medusa is a creature from Greek mythology, known for turning all who look at her eyes to stone. She was taken to the Land of Stories from her myth by the Literary Army, via Portal Potion. She was used, against her will, to turn the Literary Army's enemies to stone. Until the sixth book, Medusa was only described as a "creature" or "monster". It was made uncertain who the creature that was turning everyone to stone actually was. Background In Worlds Collide, it is revealed that Medusa was once a normal woman, but was cursed by a jealous goddess and was transformed into Medusa. She was very ashamed of her appearance and her stone stare curse, and became very isolated. She remained isolated in her fictional home until the Literary army abducted her and took her to the fairy-tale world. Story Medusa was abducted from her fictional world and used by them, against her will, to turn their enemies to stone. The petrified victims included the Fairy Council and the refugees who were exiled from the Literary Army, which included the royal familes, Rook Robins, Sir Lampton and his soldiers, and many others. In book six of the Land of Stories ''series, ''Worlds Collide, Medusa stumbled upon Morina's cottage while Morina was away, and drank some of Morina's Youth and Rejuvenation potions out of thirst, unaware of their effects. She was amazed when she saw that it temporarily returned her back to a normal person with no curse. Froggy, who was trapped in Morina's magic mirror at the time, talked with her encouragingly and helped her, morally. Thus, he was freed from the magic mirror -- having been given a "second chance" by the mirror curse for helping Medusa. Froggy encouraged Medusa to free the children under Morina's youth-draining process for her potions, even when drinking the potions created from the children's beauty and youth could have cured Medusa's curse. The freed children called Medusa an "angel". After this, Medusa knew that she had made an admirable decision and felt good about it. She was finally able to live with herself, knowing that even though she was still a monster physically, she was no longer a monster on the inside. Froggy, being the reason for this, was given a Second Chance by the Mirror Dimension and freed from the mirror. While Medusa was thinking about her enormous dilemma about Morina's potions and how horrible it was that she had drank some of the children's youth and beauty, she cried very hard. She cried into a bottle, and her tears were so much that they filled it to the brim. Her tears turned out to be the cure for the people who she had previously unintentionally turned to stone, and Froggy brought her tears to the petrified people and fairies. Their curse was thus broken. Medusa was in need of a place where she could reside without accidentally turning people to stone, so Froggy showed her his old home in the Dwarf Forests. She lived there for the rest of her life. Quotes (add important quotes here) Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Minor Characters Category:Neutral Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms